The Puppy and the Peacock
The Puppy and the Peacock was a story that was written by the wiki founder. It saw the introduction of the birds also known as the Birds of Prey and was originally written on deviantART but was scrapped. Background A long time ago, The Puppy and the Peacock was an idea conceived by the wiki founder in an age where such stories such as The Return of Red, The Lioness and the Lion Prince and The Wolf and the Hound were published only on YouTube, at least only the plots were and as such there was no dialogue. In a previous video, the wiki founder made a video titled "Jenner and Olivia We Are One" which was generally well received for its transformation from Jenner into a hero as he is the deuteragonist of the story that video concerned titled The Mouse and the Rat. While looking back on old videos, the wiki founder decided to bring this particular story onto deviantART alongside The Mouse and the Rat. Synopsis: The Puppy and the Peacock is set about a month after the events of Lady and the Tramp II and concerns Angel and Scamp being taken on a walk at night but somehow and inexplicably they get separated. Angel ends up at a zoo where she wakes up a hostile wolf which is actually Niju but he is un-named in this story and only appears for a minute or two before being killed by the story's titular peacock. Untrusting at first the peacock, Angel slowly begins to trust him and his associates: The Grand Duke of Owls, Meowrice and Balto, the latter of which has brought Scamp to safety at the Dog Pound which has been invaded by various Birds. Abandonment The Puppy and the Peacock alongside The Mouse and the Rat and to a degree Terror of the Rani and Land of the Two Foes is often considered by the wiki founder to be one of the most cumbersome stories ever written, at least by itself. However, the latter two are at least finished; in addition, progress is also being made to continue the respective series these stories feature in. On the other hand, The Mouse and the Rat and this story are considered to be the most difficult stories written by the wiki founder because the former was cancelled at Part 3, just after the so called "Rogues" are introduced and is considered to be the worst story written by the wiki founder. The Puppy and the Peacock on the other hand is considered to be more successful because while it was cancelled it was at least cancelled at Part 5 and the wiki founder still made efforts to continue it. Like Terror of the Rani, the story was put on hiatus in the form of such stories as Journey of the Vixen, its respective stories, The Curse of Maid Marian and Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame but eventually writer's block caught up to it and the story was abandoned. Finally, in 2016, The Puppy and the Peacock was deleted from deviantART never to return.Category:Literature